2:8 - Early Morning - Grant
Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 10:56 AM (Yush <3) It's early in the morning, Doc is in the kitchen with a big box of stuff, she seems to be running about frantically and is clearly quite confused.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 10:57 AM Grant gets up earlier than the others because of a strange talk with Reka in his sleep. He steps into the kitchen, looking exhausted, "Everything okay?" He asks yawning Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 10:58 AM "Yes, yes!" There is a pause. "No, not at all." Doc then says. "I have acquired everything to prepare a human breakfast... but I'm quite lost..."(edited) In addition to groceries, there are pots and pans in a big cardboard box. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 11:02 AM Grant grins sleepily, "Want some help?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 11:03 AM "YES!" Doc says, putting her hands on Grant's shoulders. After a second, Doc pulls her hands away. "I mean yes."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 11:05 AM Grant stretches, "Coffee first." Grant's shirt wriggles and Killer pokes his head out of Grant's collar, yipping at Doc Venus(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 11:06 AM "That is a very interesting way to travel, Killer." Doc says. "I believe that over there is a coffee machine." Doc says. "Is that the one you used yesterday?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 11:07 AM Grant nods and yawns again starting up the coffee machine, "So what are we trying to make?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 11:09 AM Doc picks out an egg carton. "Eggs I believe are standard human morning fare?" Doc then picks a pot and a pan. "Tell me, which one is the frying pan?" "Someone tried to explain, but I lost focus..." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 11:12 AM Grant takes the pan from her, 'This is a pan" he sets it on the stuff top. "And eggs are great breakfast food, scrambled would be easiest for a group." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 11:13 AM Doc nods and watches Grant. "I should keep you around for when I have guests." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 11:17 AM "Sounds like a fun time. Ryland helped me realize cooking for others is fun." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 11:19 AM "Yes, Ryland is a very nice person, especially despite all that has happened to him." Doc says. "Are you two friends?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 11:23 AM Grant stiffens, "I don't know... maybe? Probably?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 11:25 AM "Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Doc says. "So, you put the eggs in the pan?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 11:30 AM "Yes but you got to crack them. Like this." He rather deftly cracks the eggs into the pan without spilling. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 11:32 AM "What's that at the botton of the pan?" Doc asks, she sniffs. "Is that butter?"(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 11:37 AM Grant nods, "Do you have cheese? It can definitely make them better." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 11:41 AM "Cheese!" Doc turns around and grab some things. "I believe Cheddar is cheese? Do you need milk? What about Orange juice?" Doc asks. "I should have paid attention in nutrition class..." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 11:44 AM "Cheddar is cheese yes. And milk and orange juice are traditionally breakfast beverages." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 11:44 AM "But you don't put it in the egg?" Doc asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 11:54 AM "No." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 11:57 AM Doc nods. "Thank you." Doc rummages through the box. "There's also bread and meat, although it says bacon." "I was told those are essential." Doc. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 11:58 AM "Do you have another pan for the bacon?" He asks stirring the cheese into the egg Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 12:01 PM "Yes!" Doc grabs another one and gives it to Grant, she's still a little franctic and out of her element. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 12:03 PM "Bacon is part of a pig." He explains, "bread can be toast" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 3:39 PM "Is that why I was told to get this toasting implement?" Doc asks, getting a toaster out. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 3:40 PM "Yes," Grant stifles a laugh Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 3:41 PM Doc takes it out of the box and sets it down, plugging it. "That I can do." Doc says. "Are there instructions?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 3:46 PM "It should be pretty easy. There may be settings but most toasters if you just plug it in, put bread in the slots, and push the thing down it'll make toast." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 3:48 PM "There are numbers. Is a four a good number of toasting?" Doc asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 3:50 PM "Maybe? I've never had one with numbers. We can do trial and error if you aren't worried about the kitchen smelling of burnt toast." Grant is slowly becoming more alert and awake while he sips on the coffee he poured himself Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 3:51 PM "Let's start four, it's about the middle." Doc says. She picks two slices of toast and put them into the toaster before pushing the button down. "Did I do it right? I think I did it!" Doc seems amazed at her non-accomplishment. "I'm amazed Sraa can do this, there's so many different things." Doc says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 3:56 PM (Has she mentioned Sraa? I can't remember) Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 3:58 PM (He saw a picture of her children when they met as he was burying his sacrifice. and she named them)(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 4:01 PM (Okay) "One of your kids right?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 4:03 PM "My only daughter, such as sweet girl. She's a chef for humans, she started when she was so young. Worked at a pancake house, she always loved the atmosphere of a restaurant." Doc says. "She's svaajal." She added after a second. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 4:04 PM "Svaajal?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 4:05 PM "It's a neurodivergence." Doc says. "it would translate roughly to passionless." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 4:43 PM "What is it like?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 4:45 PM "Well, I'm sure you may have notice we can be a little... single minded." Doc says. "The average venusian is quite active, but we don't have the best attention span, except for certain topics unique to individuals. Those are what we call our passions, or Svaa." "Svaajals however are much calmer, they like routine and don't experience this overwhelming interest in a select few topics." Doc says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 4:47 PM "Interesting." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 4:49 PM "Svaajal are also such sweet children, nowhere as chaotic as the neurotypical venusian." Doc says. "When she was tiny she'd come and sit on my lap to watch tv while I worked." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 4:49 PM "That's adorable." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 4:50 PM "At least when her brother didn't destroy the television." Doc says. "They liked to see how things are made. Destructively." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 4:53 PM Grant snorts Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 4:53 PM "Same for the local wildlife, Venusian children are messy." Doc says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 4:56 PM Grant pours the scrambled eggs into a plate with some bacon, "Sounds like a fun time." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 4:57 PM Doc watches the process. "I always find it strange how you arrange it all on a plate." The toasts pop, a little on the lighter side but they are toasted. "How do you arrange these?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 4:57 PM "Well first do you have butter, jelly, jam, or peanut butter?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 4:58 PM Doc looks around. "Yes. It appears the store person was very thorough and helpful." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 5:00 PM "So with toast you usually take one of these spreads and put it on it." He takes strawberry jam and spreads it on his toast and places it on the edge of his plate. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 5:01 PM "Amazing..." Doc mutters. She replicates the spreading motion in the air with a hand. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 5:07 PM Grant stifles another laugh Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 5:13 PM "You must think I'm quite the idiot." Doc says, she doesn't seem mad. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 5:15 PM "Not an idiot. More like hilariously naive for how smart you are." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 5:16 PM "I have tried to learn these things, but I always lose interest quickly and zone out." Doc says. "But doing this with you was much more interesting." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 5:18 PM "It must be because I'm the best teacher." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 5:19 PM "I must agree." Doc says. She steps closer and puts a hand on the side of Grant's face. "Thank you."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 5:22 PM Grant blushes and looks away, "Its nothing." He practically snaps Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 5:22 PM Doc puts her hand away. "It means a lot to me." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 5:25 PM "Yeah." His shoulders stiffen and his blush travels to his ears Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 5:27 PM "You're quite tense. Have I done something wrong?" Doc asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 5:31 PM "No." His voice is strained, he clears his throat, "nope." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 5:35 PM "Grant?" Doc says, she looks quite worried. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 5:37 PM "How can you care about me so much?" He whispers Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 5:38 PM "Why would I not? I've enjoyed your company and our discussions." Doc says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 5:41 PM "No one... no one has cared this much since Audrey... I.." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 5:43 PM "You are a great young man, Grant and I am sad your parents could not see that." Doc says. "And that other judge you for what happened." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 5:46 PM Grant looks up at Doc, his lip quivering as he holds in tears Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 5:47 PM "Was that wrong to say? You look like you're about to cry. That's not good." Doc is panicking. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 5:48 PM He shakes his head, "It was perfect, I just..." he makes the hic sound of the start of a sob Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 5:50 PM Doc puts her hands on the side of Grant's shoulder in a sort of semi hug. "I'm here... No need to cry?"(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 5:53 PM Grant laughs and gives her a hug quickly Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 5:54 PM Doc is a little surprised but she wraps her arms around Grant. "Now, now, everything is alright." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 5:58 PM Grant pulls away after s moment, "Sorry." He mutters Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 5:59 PM "No need to apologize." Doc says. "It's normal to get emotional sometimes." She looks aside and sees the food. "It might be getting cold, I believe humans like to eat hot?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 6:00 PM "Yeah... maybe we should wake up Kioshi and his friends? So I can make food for them." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 6:00 PM "I'll check on them. You eat, okay?" Doc says. "I might even try to scramble an egg." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 6:01 PM He nods and picks his plate up, eating a piece of bacon Category:Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:Doc Venus Roleplay Category:Grant Roleplay